


【狼队】全线警告 /戒严令

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 求生AU。平行世界参照BR大逃杀 & H1Z1尸流感小队武器：平底锅老狼武器：斧子*因为br只活一个h1z1必死所以只借框架*小队略黑





	【狼队】全线警告 /戒严令

Scott Summers从梦里醒过来的时候立刻分析了一遍他现在的处境。  
他没在自己的床上，周围是草丛和树林，地面上满是泥土和沙石，睡了一晚让腰都硌得都快要断了。一个鼓鼓囊囊的背包丢在他的身边，随便翻了一下就知道里面只塞了点面包和矿泉水，一圈绷带，两盒阿司匹林，打火机，外加两张叠在一起的纸条。  
其中一张似乎是手绘的地图。按照上面的说法他所处的地方是个四面临海的孤岛，周围还建了一整圈的铁丝电网，岛上的环境正是他以所处的以森林草丛居多，其他的在地图上也没有任何显示。  
另外一张纸条上写了大段大段的文字，细细读过就发现这是张类似说明书的东西，重点说明了包里东西的使用和，正紧紧挂在他脖子上的，那个致命的项圈。半个手指粗细，紧紧贴在皮肤上，被衬衣衣领一挡就那么明显了。  
Scott沉了沉脸，他根据纸条上的提示在附近又重新摸索了一遍，终于找到了传说中每个人都会配备给的随机武器，一个平底锅，简直是最坏的结果。  
纸条提示他是被迫参与到这个所谓的游戏里面，同时所处于岛上的玩家大概四十人左右，他们需要一边猎杀其他玩家一边在岛上生存下去，孤岛周围已经建设了防止逃离的铁丝电网，挂在他们脖子上的限制器也会在他们离开中心电塔过远的距离而爆炸，范围囊括了整座孤岛。  
期限为两个月，每双周周一固定进行空投补给，而超过时限而没有决出胜利者将会对全岛释放毒气。  
照纸条上的说法，能活着回到他们原来世界的，只有一个人。  
Scott一骨碌从地上爬了起来，动作迅速的躲进了附近的草丛里。他听到了不远处的哀嚎和溅血声。早起的玩家明显只有一小部分，已经开始狩猎周围玩家的人在他附近不知道的地方，手里只有一把平底锅作为武器实在过于危险。  
他在草丛里潜伏了好一阵才听周围已经安静下来，附近没有什么活着的生物让他稍稍安下了心。又重新掏出纸条看了一遍，越看就只能觉得这是一场过于恶意的竞争。  
手表指向七点的时刻，耳边忽然响起了清晰的电子音乐声，像个炸雷似的从脑子里崩开。是从不远处的喇叭里传出来，多半是一个起床的铃声。然后是吹动麦克风的声响，一个语气懒洋洋的男声在里面响了起来。  
试音，试音。咳咳咳。  
Scott一边听着喇叭里的声音复述着纸条上的内容一边飞快的转动起了思绪，正像这无处不在的喇叭一样，多半还有些无处不在的摄像头在观察着他们的一举一动。这样的收讯范围不会过远，处于正中心的电塔就该是他的目标。  
喇叭里的声音又为他们添加了几条游戏规则，夜晚没有处于庇护所里的人将有很大几率被射杀，在塔里观察到奇怪行为的将被直接启动限制器，而庇护所里的人将不在被观察范围之内，等等。  
那个懒洋洋的声音透着一股兴奋劲，Scott抬头往那个过高的中心电塔看过去，却只能看到窗口周围闪出了一两道反光。

起床铃成功将所有人都叫了起来，没起来的多半也已经退出了这场游戏。Scott将他的平底锅塞进背包里，埋头钻进了树林里。这座岛越靠近边缘，植被只会越疏散，只有向着茂密的树林里面走才会在最短的时间靠近那座塔。  
首先，他需要确定庇护所和补给点的位置，照喇叭里的说法这两种都不会只有一个，空投进岛中间的几率很大，房子也会盖在更加集中的地方，才对。

他往前走了差不多三个来小时，过于茂密的树林让他举步维艰，树根纠结缠绕枝叶茂盛的快要垂到眼前来了，这一切都让Scott只能一边伸手拨开它们一边前进，严重拖满了他的行进速度。好在一路上也没有碰到其他的人。  
正想着，忽听附近响起了清晰的悉悉索索声，像是什么东西正在被翻动着。Scott立刻停住脚步，将自己全身都埋进了树丛里。他把平底锅从身后的包里抽了出来，两手空空让他心里发慌，不管怎么说最起码这玩意还算得上是一把武器。  
他拨开眼前的树枝往前看去，却见一个男人正背对着他蹲下身，在附近努力的翻寻着什么东西。他们近到只有几步远的位置，隔了层树丛才没有暴露出来，那个男人背上挂着和他一样的包，背后的肌肉把衣服绷的紧紧的，连蹲在那的姿势看着都比平常人强壮可靠的多。  
Scott握着手里的平底锅后退了一步，对方明显是不怎么好惹的类型，他的武器就算拍在头上多半也不会让他脑袋多一个包。一根树枝被他踩碎在地，蓦然响起的断裂声在连呼吸都屏住的环境里显得清晰可怕。  
冷汗从Scott的额头上滑落了下来，那个跟他只隔了一层树丛的男人已经把头扭了过来。  
「谁在那？」  
Scott用空闲的那只手紧紧捂住自己的嘴。  
男人在没有得到回答之后立刻站起来，直直朝着Scott的方向走了过来。老天，这人越近越显得凶神恶煞，发型奇怪，满脸胡子，浑身肌肉，身高都比自己高了快要十厘米，正咬着根雪茄满脸不耐烦的靠近过来。从他站起来Scott就能清楚的看见他刚才正蹲在地上翻找着的东西，一个死了的玩家，颈部两道刀伤，肚子被捅穿了血流的满地都是，而造成这一切的武器明显就是这个男人拿着的。斧头？  
脑子迅速的转过了一遍，Scott举起平底锅，做出最安全无害的姿势从他藏身的地方站了起来。  
靠近他的男人被这突如其来的显身吓得一愣，然后又有点戒备的上下扫视了他几眼，头一歪，在Scott开口前做出了个请过的姿势。  
「先生…」  
「我不想参与什么游戏，你可以走你的。」他又歪了下脑袋，关节发出了挪动的咔啦声，「劝你也不要动我的脑筋，小子，你这样的我单手就能拧碎……」  
但是Scott没接他的话茬，「我叫Scott，」他停顿了一下，「您在找什么东西吗，先生？」  
Scott的示好让他明显的怔了一会儿。  
「我能帮您吗，先生？」Scott站起来向他的方向走过去，他尽量让自己脸上的表情和平而无害，却还是在路过那个男人的时候被一把抓住了胳膊。  
「别动歪脑筋。」他恶狠狠的说，Scott把头转过来看向了他，然后扯扯嘴角露出了一个笑容。  
「您看，我也是被迫加入这里的，所以我觉得……」他恰到好处的收住话尾，然后一边观察着男人的表情一边轻微的咬住了自己的下唇。  
这个男人身上满是熟悉的同类味道，计划更正，先和这种战斗力的人组个队也许会更加不错。  
男人捏着他的手臂思索了好一会，似乎在努力判断他话里的真实性，「Logan。」他最后说，然后吐掉了嘴里咬着的雪茄，「我在找我的狗牌，多半是掉在这附近了。」  
「你是军人？」  
「士兵而已。」Logan松开他的手臂，他把斧子扛到了自己肩膀上，又重新朝那具尸体走了过去。  
他们在附近摸索了个遍，才终于在棵树的底下找到了Logan的狗牌，那是一对银色的牌子叠在一起的造型，上面用钢印打了他的名字。Scott暗自默念了一遍对方的名字，Logan又把属于那具尸体的包捡了起来，随意翻找了下就发现里面的配备和二人的差不多，除了那两张纸条没有被翻开过之外。  
Scott仔细的查看了一下那具尸体，脖子处两刀割断了喉管，肚子上一刀捅穿了肺，不管哪一边都无比致命。Logan说他走过来的时候这人就已经快要死了，凶手背对着他，看又来了个人才匆忙离开的，动作太快还把Logan松动的狗牌带了下来，一身黑衣，捏着把刀，一闪就不见了。  
Scott若有所思的点了点头，忽然一把扯住了Logan抓住背包的手，在对方反应过来之前把他拖进了树丛里。  
「你他妈的…」  
Scott一把捂住了对方的嘴。  
没过半分钟，他们原本待着的地方就忽的跑过了一个男人，年龄不大的样子，身材瘦小脚步踉跄，背包挂在他的背后都显得太大。他的手里捏着一把，呃，水枪，正一脸惊慌的从那里经过。  
Scott挑了挑眉，他终于见到了比他的还要糟糕的武器。  
没多久就又有一队人追了过来，一共三个，穿着同一所学校的制服，正举着一些弩菜刀弹弓之类的武器。其中一个在看到路边的尸体的时候顿了顿脚，然后又连忙追上了其他人的脚步。交谈的声音轻飘飘的传进了耳朵里。  
「看到了吗，死人了耶！」  
「好厉害！」  
「哈哈哈哈好可怕啊~」  
等几个人走得远了，Scott才松开手钻出来，回头却见一直没开口说话的Logan沉默的奇怪，不由得贴身过去，然后露出了一脸了然的笑容。  
「你硬了，Logan？」  
Logan伸手按了下自己的额头。

好吧他是个gay。而且喜欢的正好是Scott这种干净工整的类型。

+

二人没敢在原地多做停留，周围的声响已经开始变多了，他们小心翼翼的摸向了附近的森林中心。Scott之前选择的道路，一个非常靠近孤岛中央的地方。踏出森林的时候就能发现那里的树木都是被人为砍掉的，茂密的树丛被斩落了大半，只留出了好大一片略显空荡的平地。越往里走就越显冷清，指挥电塔在抬眼可及的位置，那么高耸直立，不算明显的探照灯打下来，遥遥的将几束光线投射到了脚边。  
那里的瞭望台连同探照灯似乎是从下午就开始工作的，也没给二人造成多大的影响。  
这里同外围相比安静的多，也不乏野生动物之类的造访。两个人相互协力着从树丛里一头钻出来，再往前走了不远就能瞧见了那个被几棵大树围绕着的避难所。在树木的遮盖下略显隐蔽，和树丛几乎融成了一体，靠近才能分辨出来。它孤零零的耸立在那，破败掉漆的墙壁，摇摇欲坠的房门，连同黑乎乎的窗户都能体现出它到底经历了多久的这种游戏。  
探照灯在他们脚边照了一会儿就慢吞吞的移向了其他地方，Logan从身后推了Scott一把，示意他到那个庇护所暂居一会儿，而正把平底锅塞回包里的青年沉默的回过头来，水蓝透亮的眼睛在下午阳光的照射下透露出来了一点奇异的光芒。  
「我觉得我们算是组队了？」他朝着Logan歪了下脑袋。  
不知从何而来的怪异感让Logan拧起眉毛，「你想说什么，kid？」  
「我是说，既然组队了，那我们就应该互利互惠一下。」Scott弯弯嘴角，露出一个过分甜美的笑容，「但是你看，我连趁手的武器都没有，只能从别的地方补偿你……」  
过于直白的邀请让Logan的眼睛都蒙上了一层黑雾，「你这是…」他猛然收住话头，然后上下打量了一下Scott，有点不由自主的咳嗽了一声，「你刚才说你叫什么，kid？」  
「Scott。Scott Summers。Sir。」

Logan揽着Scott的腰把他带进了避难所里。这里长久没人居住，让简陋的家具都蒙上了一层灰，推开门的时候就迎面而来，呛得人一阵咳嗽。Logan随手挥开眼前的尘土，然后把Scott按到了床上，Scott被坚硬的木制床板磕的闷哼一声，然后皱着眉把原本铺在那的被子一把推开，那玩意儿都发霉了。  
Logan低头过来的味道夹杂着屋子里的霉味和他特有的雄性味道，Scott侧过头，故意将最脆弱的脖子暴露给眼前的男人。刻意示好的姿态让前士兵红了眼，一把扯掉了Scott的裤子，随意扩张了两下就粗鲁的塞了进去。Scott吃痛的咬紧下唇，勉强压制住了想要把对方一脚踹下床的冲动。  
Logan从下午一直做到了晚上，好像有无穷精力似的，不适期短的几乎没有。他翻来覆去的把Scott折腾了个遍，吃够了苦头的Scott在途中就被操的晕了过去，直到傍晚的警报声响起来才被吵醒。  
他从床上爬起来的时候觉得腰都快要断了，全身散了架似的。一边诅咒着Logan的祖宗十八代一边撑着床板从那里下来，那床破旧发霉的被子被团成一团塞到了角落里，Logan给他另外盖了件衣服，不知道从哪找出来的，还算干净。身后已经被稍微清理过了，裂开的地方也上了层薄薄的药。Scott一边骂着娘一边挪动双腿走到了桌子的地方，他暗自琢磨着这苦可不能白白受了，一定要把这男人所有的价值榨取干净。  
这主意再明显不过。他想要在这种鬼地方活下去，而独自一人又只有平底锅作为武器对他来说简直是登天的难度。  
Scott拉开桌子的抽屉摸索了一遍。抽屉的外面溅了点血，已经干透了，里面塞了点绷带胶布之类的东西，一小瓶酒精，挥发的差不多了，似乎过期了的阿司匹林。他把里面的药物收集起来分了分类，又在侧柜找到了两个保存的不错的笔记本和圆珠笔。翻了翻前面写着东西的部分，净是些胡言乱语毫无价值，上一个使用者受不了这里的遭遇似的，可怕巨大的抱怨塞了一整本，一点有用的东西都没有记载。  
Logan似乎出去了有一阵子，Scott扒着钉在窗户上的木板向外面看了一会儿，只能看到扫到眼前的探照灯光束。他把屋子探索了一遍，尽量将能找到的有用东西分门别类了一下，然后重新回到桌子前，咬开笔帽，在新的一页认认真真的记下了当天的日期。

xxxx年x月x日 岛上第一天  
……  
我决定向着靠近中心的地方前进，如我所料，果然庇护所建在了这里。  
希望这里有我需要的情报。  
几分钟前播报了剩余的人数，第一天就退出游戏的人不算少。  
我不关心到底是谁将我送来了这个岛，那种事情回去之后再调查也无妨。  
没错。我要活着出去。

xxxx年x月x日 岛上第二天  
……  
附近的动物很多，随意料理一下就能够很多天的食粮。  
Logan是个不错的帮手，承包了大部分的体力活。  
我需要他对我的愧疚。床上的那些。  
这里没有水，当然外面也不会有。  
我要活着出去。

xxxx年x月x日 岛上第五天  
……  
减员的速度已经慢下来了，外面的那些家伙多半已经开始搭伙了。  
希望他们还能在外围多待一会儿，靠近中心的地方可不太容易令人适应。  
Logan会做小米粥。手艺不错。  
能学着节省点清水就更好了。  
肉实在太油腻了。  
我要活着出去。

xxxx年x月x日 岛上第八天  
……  
瞭望塔那里似乎对最近的减员不太满意，晚上开始有枪声了。  
终于有人开始往中心的地方过来了，我发誓我在屋外看到了人影。解决那个，Logan。  
多带点水回来。  
这男人是怎么做到每天都要出去探索，晚上回来还能像头发情的公牛的？  
我得想办法活下去。

xxxx年x月x日 岛上第十二天  
……  
排风机坏了，该死的，我看到有人在外面破坏它了。  
当然他中了Logan的一脚，鼻子都碎了。  
可惜他的包里没剩下多少东西。  
可怜人。  
往中心过来的人开始变多了，我需要个开门的暗号。  
如果说这个世界上有什么美味的不行的东西，我一定会投Logan的烤肉一票。  
我要活着出去。

xxxx年x月x日 岛上第十四天  
……  
今天是第一次补给，活到现在的人比我想象中的多。  
空投补给落到了房子的附近，果然如此。  
我们终于有被子了，不然我的腰就要断了。  
……我刚才是不是说了我们？  
这种潜移默化有点可怕。  
这叫什么来着，吊桥效应？  
总而言之，我想要和Logan活着出去。

 

他们在空投补给箱里发现了把狙击枪，子弹不多，还好屋子里原本也剩下来了一些。从补给里获得的东西比这一阵子外出时找到的还要多，难得的Logan没有再出门去搜寻，二人坐在屋子里把所有能用的东西都拿出来整理了一番。  
这样的细活多数是Scott的工作，无所事事的Logan看了一会儿就无聊的打起盹来。最近已经有非常多的人开始发觉到中心点的重要性，开始成群结队的向着里面靠近。Logan被吵醒的时候发现Scott正端着他的枪瞄准着窗外的什么位置，等到他拎着刚从补给箱里找到的刀从地上爬起来的时候，Scott转身回来朝他做了个噤声的手势。  
屋外显得无比吵杂，争执的声音隔着好远都听得清楚。Scott瞄了一会儿那里，忽然扣动扳机，啪的一枪射穿了一个人的脑袋。  
中枪的人晃了一下就砰的一声倒在了地上，僵持在外面的两伙人似乎呆住了，没几秒又立刻相互推搡着动起手来。一时间惨叫声怒骂声响彻了一片，对立着的人群发狂的互相砍杀起来，一根被砍落的手指啪嗒一声掉到了距离房子很近的一棵树边。  
Scott轻轻吹了声口哨，他从窗户上的破洞里收回枪，才要转身就被拥进了一个人的怀抱里。  
「你太调皮了。」Logan在他的身后叹了口气。  
Scott缩了下肩膀，他故意向后抬了下腰，让Logan的胯下挤在了他的身后。「所以，我们有被子了。」他侧过头，温暖的鼻息喷洒在Logan的脸颊上，「不来做点什么吗？」  
Logan一口吻住了Scott弯起的嘴角，把那些到了嘴边的教育劝导统统咽了下去。

补给让外面成群结队的小团体进行了不少争夺，多数都抢的头破血流冲突不断，Scott造成的后果也不过就是所有冲突当中的一个。晚上播报的人数打了个对折，残存的人已经跌破了10。  
外面的争执越发激烈起来，时不时的就有枪声砍杀声自窗边传来。Scott熄了房子里的灶火，他们暂居的庇护所所在的位置过于偏僻，居然一直没有被其他人发现。  
晚上的警报声响起来的时候他从窗边探出望远镜，仔细又小心的观察着算不上多远的瞭望电塔，那台子上的灯光忽明忽灭的，探照灯胡乱投射着扩散开，仿佛在打一个信号。  
野外的狙击枪声几乎听不见了，幸存的人们都纷纷找到了栖身的地方。播报的声音依然漫不经心，咔哒咔哒的军靴声连同椅子转动的轴承声交织在能听到的范围之内。Scott打开枪的夜视镜，在电塔的瞭望台上捕捉到了一个似乎正在执勤的士兵身影。  
Logan对他越来越纵容，仿佛除了他的事一切都不关心了似的，对于他的那些引发争端的小小恶作剧也睁一只眼闭一只眼起来。反正Scott也总有办法让他在说出来之前闭嘴。  
Scott思考了几秒，他转头看了一眼在隐藏在昏黄灯光下的男人。Logan撑头半倒在床上，似乎在翻什么东西，觉察到了他的注视就把头抬了起来，然后微微抬了下下巴，示意他做自己想做的任何事。  
狙击枪上的红点移动到了执勤哨兵的脖子上，只来得及伸手捂了一把那里的士兵维持着手背连同脖子一起被射穿的姿态，身体前倾，从瞭望台上摔了下去。  
Scott微微吐了口气，他一把脱掉了自己的套头衫，转身回去推着还在灯光下看书的Logan，腿一别就跨坐到了他的腰上。那本薄薄的周刊被从男人的手里抽了出来，Logan挑起眉毛揽住他的腰，任凭Scott捧着他的脸颊低头吻了上去。

死了个哨兵没有造成什么影响。最起码在他们看到的范围里是这样。第二天Logan摸到电塔底下的时候，就发现那具尸体已经被人不动声色的抬走，连附近的草丛都被强行清洗过了一遍的样子。  
当天下午有飞机的声音，不是补给，只是落到了电塔附近的停机坪上。听到动静过来查看的人有点多，这事可不太妙。

xxxx年x月x日 岛上第二十一天  
……  
Logan受伤了。该死的。  
该死的。没人能告诉我是谁干的。  
别让我知道。  
Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan  
Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan  
活下去。

 

Scott把Logan搭到了床上，他腹部的伤口持续不断的往外冒着血，没多久就把包扎用的绷带浸透了。Scott把剩余的医疗包和酒精全都翻了出来，费了好大劲才让伤口止了血。  
Logan在床上昏迷了四天，醒过来的时候却差点被扑面而来的光刺瞎了双眼。Scott拆了钉住窗户的一半木条，让阳光铺天盖地的顺着那处空挡笼罩了他的全身。  
他皱着眉调转视线，手肘一撑就想要从床上爬起来。床板发出吱呀的闷重声响，Scott推开卧室的门，正端着什么东西的走了进来。  
「Logan！」他一个箭步冲了过来，手才伸出去就被Logan一把攥住了手腕。  
「你为什么还在这里？」Logan哑着嗓子问道，他怀疑的环视了一下房间，一杯水被递到了他的嘴边。  
「不然我还能去哪？」Scott撩开被子查看了一下他小腹上的伤口，示意他起身更换绷带。  
「去找个新队友。」他意有所指的说，然后长时间的停顿了下来。Scott把他从床上拽起来，匆忙又熟练的帮他拆换新的绷带。  
Logan有点沉闷的盯着他的动作，一边的眉毛都挑了起来，「……我以为你和我只是玩玩？」他伸手掐住Scott的下巴，强迫他抬起头看向自己。  
「一开始是这样。」青年不介意的耸了耸肩，他低头在Logan的手指上吻了一口，然后从他的动作下挣动了出来，「喝口水。」

Logan恢复的速度非常快，没多久就能下地走路了。前天播报的人数已经变成了5，喇叭贴心的通知了他们另外三人只有两个人是组队居住在另外一处庇护所的，落单的那个却神秘莫测。  
Scott告诉Logan在他射杀了一名哨兵之后，瞭望塔上很快又补充了一名哨兵，没多久这个人也被刻意的暗杀了，尸体碎的满地都是，让清洁工作都没办法做的彻底。  
指挥部没再派人过来，喇叭里负责播报的慵懒声音都变得略带急促起来，通常只是例行公事的念完情报就立刻关闭了声音。这样的情报持续到了前天的傍晚，从昨天开始不论是起床铃还是傍晚的播报那里都只传来了信号的杂音。  
Scott觉察到了点危机感。他猜测多半是那里的电路被人砍断了，而负责播报的人还不知情。绑在脖子上的限制器还在持续不断的运转着，瞭望台上偶尔也能用望远镜捕捉到另外一个哨兵巡逻的身影。  
正聊着最近的事情，忽然听到外面传来了清晰的敲门声，急促而繁忙的响过一阵就归于平静。Scott猛然扯住了话头，两个交换了一个警觉的视线，Logan一把把他推进了衣柜里，然后向着外面走了过去。  
来访的是另外两个搭伙的幸存者，一男一女，他们把附近的房子都敲了个遍，才终于在这里找到了人。Logan提醒他们还处于敌对的状态中，外面的人探头探脑的向着屋里瞄过来。  
「你没听说吗？」其中一个把脚卡在门缝不让Logan关上，「中心塔的指挥死了。」  
「什么？」  
「听说死的挺惨的，肚子都叫人剖开了。」他示意Logan想去屋里聊，但是后者依然警觉的把在门口。他推了来访者一下，把他们从屋子里推了出去，然后随手带上门，和他们一起站在了门外。门咔哒一声上了锁。  
「我们打算去里面寻找解除这个装置的东西。」来访者用手点了一下脖子上的限制器，「你要一起吗？」  
Logan皱起眉，他垂头思考了一会儿，实在拿不准对方说的是真是假，正打算联系一下Scott问问他的主意，却忽然听到屋子里传出了一连串的枪响。他猛然回身，一下子把被锁起来的门撞开，抬眼就瞧见原本钉在窗户外面的那半扇木板也被人弄坏，Scott背贴着衣柜，正举着枪瞄准着什么地方。  
「Scott？！」  
「上面！」  
Logan扑过来的时候压着Scott把他从已经扎到耳边的刀尖旁推开，Scott一手挂在他的肩膀上一边从他的颈窝探出枪头，啪的一声命中了跟在Logan身后冲进来的一个来访者的胸膛。  
跟在他身后的另外一个来访者是个长发的姑娘，她尖叫了一声连忙扶住倒下的那个人，破窗而入的黑衣男抬脚将他们踹开了好远。那姑娘的头撞到了书桌的边角，哼都没哼一声的就晕了过去。  
这男人就是Logan在第一天见到的那一个，他一身飒爽的黑衣，刻画狰狞的面具盖掉了半张脸，只露出一双黄色的眼睛，像个没感情的杀人机器似的，怨毒阴狠的环视着屋子里的所有人。捏在手里的武士刀摆在胸前，做出了攻击的姿态。  
枪声又起，那黑衣男子两个闪身，快步向着二人的位置冲了过来。子弹擦过他的耳边，在眉骨上留下了一小道伤口。Scott用力将压在他身上的Logan推开，掏出手枪对着黑衣男又连开三枪，将他逼得稍稍停滞。他一个骨碌从地上滚开，黑衣男手中的刀几乎刺到了他的鼻子前。  
Logan的攻击也至，一个肘击攻向了对方的后脖颈。手下落空眼前却一花，那黑衣男子动作迅速的闪到了他的另一边，Logan眼也不抬的回身一脚，脚尖擦着对方的膝盖而过，劲风带的他小腿一软。身子被带的踉跄的一晃，随后而至的子弹就啪的一声射穿了他捏住武士刀的拇指关节。  
武士刀脱手而出，黑衣男子挥手将手指上的血甩到Logan的眼前，将他阻了一阻，又连退两步，一脚踩住了被甩开了一段距离的刀柄。  
子弹射到了他的脚边，Scott扔掉打空了的手枪，抄起床上的那床被子向黑衣男子扔了过去。迎面而来的布料范围过大，让那黑衣男子愣了一愣，只一晃神，就被盖了满眼。他伸手胡乱在半空抓了抓，随后被Logan刺过来的长刀当胸捅了个对穿，死死的钉在了背后的墙壁上。  
血溅的屋子里一片狼藉，Logan拽下他蒙在头上的被子，见那黑衣男子被刀撑着靠墙而立，头无生气的下垂，已然断了气。  
过大的动作让Logan腹部的伤口又被崩开了个口子，血汹涌的从那处伤口流出来。Scott连忙向他走过去，一把就架住了他的手臂。

Scott在当晚将最后那个执勤的哨兵也点杀了。  
他们第二天一早就冲到了中心电塔的最里面，一路上畅行无阻，整座电塔都人走楼空似的一片诡异的安静。他们在最上层的房间瞧见了那个播报员，被人砍死在了当下，脖子上一条横切的刀痕，是致命伤，胸前还有一刀砍了下去，肠穿肚破，五脏六腑都翻了出来，血已经不流了，只是死不瞑目的靠着椅子倒在那里。  
他们查看了一下主机电脑，发现外联的线路已经被人破坏，电话拿起来也全是忙音。Logan把播报员的尸体拖到了墙角里，让Scott坐到那个位置，心无旁骛的开始破解脖子上的限制器。  
电脑上提示他们四天前开始有毒雾，顺着孤岛的边缘缓慢向着内部蔓延，是制约这场游戏的最后手段，因为距离过远居然没有幸存者发现。屏幕上闪出了绿色的光芒，Scott撑着座椅转了个圈，腿一蹬就晃到了Logan的眼前。  
「出去后想做什么？」他拉下对方的头，将轻巧的吻扣在男人的唇角。  
「嗯哼，开个咖啡店……」Logan低头加深了这个吻，他闭上眼睛，Scott的双手攀过他的肩膀，手指间的解除操控器闪了闪，然后把已经失去作用了的限制器从Logan的脖子上摘了下来。  
Scott把对方的手扯回自己腰上，然后拉高了自己的衣领。  
「下一波空投大概在后天。」他在吻与吻的空隙里轻声说。Logan不在意的哼了一声，他把青年的衬衣从裤子里提了出来，然后把他从椅子上抱起来，转身按到了墙壁上。  
「换个地方？」  
「不…」  
「我还不知道原来你喜欢被死人盯着做爱？」  
「哪里都无所谓…」  
他抬高身体，让Logan的阴茎顶到了他的身体里。

+

补给在后天的清晨。  
他会用信号灯示意对方着陆，然后打碎驾驶员的脑袋。  
Logan会离开这座岛回到他原有的生活里。或者开一间他梦想里的咖啡店。  
一切都会好起来。

+

解除器只能使用一次。

 

Fin.


End file.
